A worrier's hope
by starreaper97
Summary: this is my first book i hope you like it i do have dyslexia so please be cine about my grama well hope you like it : set when the group is 18-20 there all living the dream but something so horrible is going to strike what will it be read to find out


A worrier's hope

Chapter one prologue

Here in the town of berk every day was grate we stop the war with the dragons and made price with them and they now live with us all other tribes are slowly join us not out of Viking stubbornness but simply not as many trainers to trainees all was grate on berk.

_In the middle of berk with a massive fire with the whole village and other tribe members there all sadden tho both Viking and dragon are sad._

As they all stood there they could hardly see what happened no of the wanted to as a girl stood there about 5 foot 9 a face sad and has clearly been crying that girl is Astrid Hofferson and this is how it came to be.

_Berk one year after the red death was killed hiccup and stoic was outside the old dragon fighting arena which was now called berk dragon academy._

"well son im proud of you I really am it's been one year and you have done well hiccup" stoic said proud of what his son has done and even a little surprised as hiccup came out of the academy a scrawny boy about 14 (if you look in the movie he is 13) he was wearing a green tunic with a bear skin sleeveless jacket and green trousers with one leg with a protect leg and an animal skin boot on the other he had hazel nut brown hair and was wearing over his loth a leather harness riding gear with rope tying it together and about five step that connect to a dragon satchel as he was walking to his dad a large black scaled dragon with a riding harness attached to him with follows a contraption all the way down to his tail revelling a prosthetic tail wing to help him fly with the hooligan tribe symbol on it , " hey dad thanks yeah this place is really coming together But that's because if ever one" as both of them look in they see six people in there there was a large boy with a groncle reading a book he was wearing a full body length animal skin jacket there was twin and the heads of a simple back with machine tunic trousers and helmets the girl had knots in her hair as they were fighting a big boy wearing a no sleeved toy trying to impress a blond hair girl wearing a blue strip top that has spikes on the top of them same as the small spike dress and black legging she was wearing as she punch the boy in the face as a blue deadly nadder laugh in the back ground as an older man with blond hair and a berk will a wooden leg fighting with a young timber jack for his hook hand "yeah well there were some set back" hiccup said with a sadden voice as an fire ball flow over his head "sorry was trying to get my stupid dragon to listen" the black hair boy said "its ok Snotlot hey urrm I don't suppose you might want to get Ruffnut and Tuffnut of each other so they don't kill the self's wow (as a gas filled fire ball shoots right up) or us fish legs help Snotlot now!" hiccup said as he did fishleg got up from reading his book and stood up to ride his groncle and he grab the on of the twins "hey hey calm down Ruffnut (that the girl sorry if I got it wrong way round) before you get bit by belch agent" (that's her side of the dragon head) "well he started it saying I have a dragon butt he has a face worse than mildew" she scream "hey I don't look any think like him I still have all my teeth" he said proudly.

As they all came together all of them gather round stoic and started to speak "I just want to thank all of you for what you're doing with the dragons each of you have your owwwn talent" stoic said with a slight disbelieve in his voice "so as a thank you each of you have given a name Snotlot the strong" the large boy stood proud "fishleg the wise keeper of dragon secrets" fishlegs stood there happy holding his book of dragons volume 3 tight "Ruffnut and Ruffnut the united" as they look at each other confused "Astrid the fierce" as she look and slightly blushed and finally hiccup the mighty , tamer of toothless and destroyer of the red death" as he said that his son rub his neck and his face when as red as a tomato "tha-thanks dad we will hold this titles with pride and joy" hiccup said with a quiet voice as he look at his dad with joy as his look at him for the first time in years with full pride, man I have not been this happy since that kiss with Astrid when I woke up hiccup thought to himself with a smile.

_Two year later in goobers forge hiccup and Astrid are in the forge._

Astrid is sitting on the seat behind the forge watching hiccup work hammering at a new item for her as he work she see he is wearing one of his no sleeve tops because of the heat and she is nicely surprised at his muscles that the clothing normally hides has he all ways been that strong looking under the clothing that muscular , as she was deep in thought she did not notice that he knew she was watching him and had a big smile on her face like when she get a new axe or when she is flying on the back of her nadder called Stormfly "hey what are you thinking" he said with a slight devilish smile on his face say he knew all ready at what she was thinking "oh nothing hiccup just some stuff soooo what are you making" she said with a innocent voice as he turned round she was shocked at what she saw she could not believe what she saw it was a dragon scale arm wrist band that would go all around her arms theses were made of two different dragon scales one was a light and dark blue mix together and the other was a set of scales as black as night she was shocked "wow hiccup they look amassing will they help you fly may give you extra camouflage on toothless or maybe a new machine" she said all most in desperation for him to tell her "nope" he said with a sound of happiness in his voice "then what" she said but quickly shut up as he move then and held them out to her , she was in shock she now knew what they were and what they mean all tho these would be used in battle as is all most anything in Viking traditions he was asking her out these were commitment bands a shin to show the whole village that Astrid Hofferson the grates and most beautiful Viking girl was now in an official relationship she was stunned this was so new so scary for her how could she not see it I mean she knew that she liked him a lot and that many of the people in the village like him as well this was so scary for her could she now being asked to be his girlfriend and by very definition her boyfriend she was scared she was happy she didn't know what to say by then it was a natural as anything she gently places the gloves on the table the first look of horror on his face then turned to happy ness when he felt her lips press ageist his the warmth of them sharing breath they have kissed a few times before but not like this this was some think passionate there was some think real this meant some think as they broke apart she felt him hold her tight his arms rapping around her incising her in love that was long over dew this was the begging of some think beautiful, as she tried on the bands she felt the warmth and the love they gave her she felt so happy as going outside was an even bigger surprise as there was the whole town there well except mildew but no one ever invited mildew and even when they did he never turned up, as they all went to congratulate them as many were talking "this is been a happy day long time coming, I wish they did this sooner, why did it take them this long, well look like we can finally call them together instead of gassing" everyone was saying with such happiness in their voices as Astrid turned to look at hiccup her new boyfriend she saw her friends she saw fishlegs writing it into the berk dragon academy time line hand book as part of his archives then she saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut there fighting over some think and ruff giving tuff some money then a punch as they fight each other she was suspired to see Snotlot happy probably cuz he thought he was going to mess it up and they he would be able to have her ha he wishes she thought as she then turned to hiccup and punched him "oww what tha-" "that was for the secret as she then kissed him and that was for everything else she said with a soft voice at they hug and in the crowed was hiccup dad stoic and his best frend gobbler "hahahaha this is truly the star of berks newest chapter" stoic said with a slight joy and proudness in his voice as he look at them go back into the forge with very very red faces "I and fine one it will be better then the last 300 odd eh stoic" he said with a playful bump into stoic shoulder as they saw the cople kisss one last time and heard the dragons raw as the sun set on berk.

i hope you like this please let me know as this is my first one ever i will take any comments i will see how this goes i might add the next chapter in one to two weeks oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes i have dyslexic


End file.
